Castlevania: The not so dark castle?
by Forte the Dragon
Summary: What happens when Dracula fails to be revived after a 100 years? His will goes into effect, and guess who inherits the castle.....
1. Prologue

Castlevania: ....The not so dark castle?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania. I don't own anything relating to Castlevania other then some Castlevania games.  
  
Summary: When Dracula fails to return after a hundred years, what becomes of the castle?????????????????? This DOES have some guests from other places, but since this focuses on Castlevania, it goes here....  
  
This is a funny idea I had.... If Dracula doesn't wake up, then what happens to the castle? Well...see my take on it...  
  
  
  
Prologue: Inheritance....  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a dark and stormy night, with the violent winds outside the temple constructed for the Black Mass making it so no one could interrupt the ceremony. The men chanted, while the vile creatures lurking nearby were ignorant to the fact that the Black Mass to revive Dracula was almost complete. The 'priest' walked to the coffin, and made the sacrifice of human blood. They waited.........and nothing happened?  
  
"WHAT?????????????? THIS IS QUALITY BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ISN'T HE AWAKENING????????????????????"  
  
"Maybe you need to try again..."  
  
The priest again splashed blood onto the remains of Dracula..... and again, his remains remained remains...  
  
"WHY! WON'T! YOU! AWAKEN!"  
  
The priest had now resorted to jumping on Dracula's remains, either in hopes to shake his spirit awake, or just because he was angry... I don't know about you, but I'm opting for the second one...  
  
"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The others then grabbed the now crazed priest, and dragged him off.  
  
"I wonder what shall happen now?"  
  
  
  
Pretty soon, Castlevania again rose out of the mist, but the lord of the castle had not awakened from his century long slumber.  
  
"It's a poor sight to see....Castlevania in all its glory....and no master of the castle.... What are we to do?"  
  
Then a demon in the guise of a businessman with the exception of a demon's tail appears.  
  
"I know... I have the will of Count Dracula right here..."  
  
"HIS WILL??????????? RENON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT????????????????????"  
  
"Well....even HE can't live forever.... unless he's not killed... wait, let me get back to the matter at hand...Dracula left a will, and it names someone to inherit the castle.."  
  
The priest read the name....  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT??????????????????"  
  
"Well, that's what happens when he forgets to revise the will..."  
  
"...But Lisa's been dead for centuries...."  
  
"Read on..."  
  
"'And if Lisa is also deceased or otherwise unable to inherit the castle, this will names...' NO!!!!!!!!!!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We don't have a choice...."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Gaibon wasn't in any mood to do this... The person he had to go see had killed him before.... he was lucky he was brought back to life. The situations that happen when someone forgets one little thing.... in this case, forgetting to revise a will...  
  
"I just hope he doesn't kill me on the spot...."  
  
Gaibon then made his way into the graveyard, and into the crypt he would find the person in. He didn't expect a visitor to the grave....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gaibon scared an old woman.  
  
"Please listen... I'm not here to hurt you..."  
  
True, it was the first time Gaibon spoke to a human in a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time... But it had to be done.  
  
"STAY BACK!!!!!!!! I'M RELATED TO THE BELMONTS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"... This DOES involve Dracula, but it involves a rather sticky situation.... he couldn't be revived.... and since he forgot to revise his will, there's only one person that can inherit the castle...."  
  
The old woman blinked.  
  
"You're kidding..."  
  
"Look, I myself don't want to wake him, but it's either that, or I can't stay in the physical world EVER AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
Gaibon slide open the lid on the stone crypt, revealing a youthful looking man with long white hair, dressed in nobleman's clothes. Gaibon, being rather immature at times when not guided, did a rather stupid thing. He knocked on the man's forehead to wake him.  
  
"Wakie, wakie..."  
  
The man's eyes opened slowly, and he quickly drew his sword, and had it next to Gaibon's neck.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...."  
  
"Now Dracula has sent you to kill me while I sleep????????"  
  
Then the old woman spoke.  
  
"He said he wanted to talk to you..."  
  
The man looked at her, and sniffed the air, apparently getting her scent.  
  
"...Maria????? It appears to have been a long time since we've last seen each other..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Then the Gaibon, still with the sword next to his neck, and having to stand on his tiptoes to avoid cutting his neck on the sword, spoke.  
  
"Sorry for breaking up a touching moment, but do you mind moving your sword Alucard?"  
  
Alucard then drew back his sword, and got out of the stone coffin. This was the only heir to the castle...Alucard....Dracula's son.  
  
"Now you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Well....Dracula couldn't be revived...and his will names only one living person as heir to the castle...you."  
  
Alucard and Maria blinked.  
  
(Camera pans out to outside the crypt.)  
  
Then Alucard does a trademark from 'Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'...  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
(The camera shakes up and down during the shout, mimicking some anime scenes....)  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
Yep. Alucard owns the castle and everything in it now... so what's he going to do with it all??????????? 


	2. Conditions

Let's check up on the half human heir, shall we? Anyway, this is a somewhat serious attempt to give my take on if Alucard inherited the castle... but how some people and demons react to things, and the personalities given to some characters make it humorous.... and expect off the wall guests to show up later...  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Conditions......  
  
  
  
"NO! I REFUSE TO CLAIM THE CASTLE!!!! IT'S AN EVIL PLACE, AND SHOULDN'T EXIST!!!!!!!"  
  
"PLEASE!!!!!"  
  
"It's Alucard's choice.." Maria told Gaibon.  
  
Alucard was about to forget the whole thing, and go back into what was supposed to be an eternal sleep, when Gaibon did the absolute LAST thing ANYONE would expect.... he sat down and cried.....  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alucard covered his ears from the shrill sound. Maria, despite her age, also thought it was loud.  
  
'AUGH!!!!!!!!! MY EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Alucard, being part vampire, had heightened senses.... meaning the wailing was hurting his ears badly.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'What an immature demon..' both Alucard and Maria thought.  
  
'SHUT! UP!!!!!!!!' Alucard thought to himself.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!"  
  
"FINE, I'LL CLAIM THE CASTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gaibon quit crying, and hugged Alucard, unwittingly crushing his ribs. Alucard's face turned blue. Although his body would recover, and quickly, he was suffocating from the hug.  
  
"Oxygen...darkness...can't...breathe!!!!!!!"  
  
Gaibon got the point.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
He let go off Alucard, who caught his breath.  
  
"I'll claim the castle... but there are conditions....and there are going to be changes made... And if you hug me again, I'm not going to even consider claiming the castle...."  
  
Then Gaibon lowered his arms.  
  
"Maria, it's your choice if you wish to come along..."  
  
"...No....I'm old, and I wouldn't be able to make the trip..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard had made the trip down the hallways leading into the heart of Castlevania before, but he never thought he'd see the day the monsters were on friendly terms with him...  
  
"Master Alucard, good to see you again..."  
  
Alucard recognized the voice. It was the Master Librarian.  
  
"It's good to see you too, old one..."  
  
"I heard you inherited the castle.... and I thought you wouldn't accept it..."  
  
"I wasn't going to until Gaibon 'convinced' me...." Alucard replied as he glared at Gaibon.  
  
"I already said I was sorry.... I didn't know my crying hurt your ears...."  
  
The Librarian understood what Alucard meant.  
  
"He's actually rather young as far as demons go..."  
  
Alucard stared at Gaibon.  
  
"If he's YOUNG, then I'm lucky he wasn't an adult..."  
  
"I also said I was sorry about the hug... I don't know my own strength..."  
  
The Librarian chuckled.  
  
"Well, I don't think you'll get any more trouble from any of the monsters here.... Death is rather upset though, and we haven't seen him since he learned you were the only heir... And Camilla was rather distraught at learning the attempt to resurrect Dracula failed to bring him back to life..."  
  
"So it seems people have not forgotten his terror this time..."  
  
"All of the servants are actually looking forward to you taking over..."  
  
"I know why..."  
  
"Since you shall take command, I should explain some things that you weren't informed of...."  
  
"The library then?"  
  
"Yes... It's a rather well kept secret.. so we'd better ensure privacy..."  
  
  
  
Alucard had thought to bring a chair to the Master Librarian's room. He placed it, and sat down.  
  
"I'm sure you know the castle is a creature of Chaos..."  
  
"And that was one of the reasons I didn't wish to claim my inheritance at first..."  
  
Then the Master Librarian laid out castle maps made over the centuries. Alucard examined them.  
  
"These are all maps of this castle?"  
  
"Yes.. the castle tends to keep to certain basics, but it changes every time... To reflect the form desired by the lord of the castle.... However, that's not all there is to explain...."  
  
Then the Master Librarian took out an old text with notes about the castle written on it. Alucard looked over the notes.  
  
"The castle is...a linking point of other worlds?"  
  
"Yes... Dimensions is a modern term... Well.. from one dimension the castle links to...."  
  
Alucard then sat there and thought.  
  
"Hmm... It explains a few things that have plagued me...."  
  
Alucard thought about it.  
  
"Well...most of the demons seem rather passive unless guided by an evil force... I will accept the title of lord of the castle.. but as I told Gaibon, there are going to be changes..."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, some distance from the castle, a woman in red clothes with brown hair, and a cloaked figure with a scythe looked at the once feared castle.  
  
"This is an outrage! That bastard child of Dracula has no right to rule the castle!" The woman shouted.  
  
"True, Camilla, but contracts and wills Renon provides are almost completely free of loopholes... and if we return to try to overthrow him, we'll be in the same position as..."  
  
Then Death's face seemed to smile.  
  
"I know how to get rid of him..."  
  
Camilla understood, and smiled herself.  
  
"It's perfect...Shaft couldn't think of a better plan...."  
  
Then the dark priest in question walked up.  
  
"Perhaps....let's just go and manipulate our next victim..."  
  
  
  
In an inn in the village below the mountains, a young man with a whip on his side was having a drink, when several villages burst in, carrying an injured woman.  
  
"THE CASTLE!!!!!!! IT'S BACK!!!!!!!! CASTLEVANIA IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
The man with the whip paid the tab, and left. Reinhardt was determined to put an end to the lord of the castle....  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Uh-oh... Have the three sealed Alucard's fate? 


	3. The insanity begins

You said it Kaizer......  
  
Damien: That's because you hog-tied the others....  
  
Forte: Dang you! I almost was free of disruptions!  
  
(Forte punts Damien into the next yard.)  
  
Forte: I think you and Lady will get along....  
  
(Damien sees a poodle.)  
  
Damien: What's so scary about....  
  
(Then we rejoin Forte as Damien screams for mercy. Forte looks out the window, and Damien is thrown thirty feet into the air, and lands back behind the fence.)  
  
Forte: .....Beats me folks. I just keep mace and a stun gun with me whenever I pass by their yard.........And Damien didn't have a chance to use magic......  
  
(Then a bloody mess hits Forte's window, and a seething Damien is visible when the pulpy goo slides down.)  
  
Forte: ....... I'm going to write the chapter update now......  
  
(Damien, who's in the house now, sighs, and crosses his arms and sits cross- legged. He calms down, and meditates. He uses his ki to keep himself off the ground while doing this.)  
  
Damien: One warning Infinity.... This can also be used as training. Piccolo accidentally destroyed the Great Pyramids of Giza during his meditating.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter two: The insanity starts here.....  
  
  
  
Reinhardt had been through the Forest of Silence before. He knew his way, but the forest was strangely quiet. True, the name IS the Forest of Silence, but that means those that stray into it usually become silent.....from being killed.  
  
"It's odd. Even during the peaceful years, the forest around Dracula's castle has nasty creatures in it..... I don't feel safe...."  
  
Reinhardt also knew that among the inhabitants was a giant ogre skeleton. He thought it was the skeleton of a giant ape at first, but the third eye socket proved otherwise. He was always pestered by it when he came here, but even it was gone. Even stranger, the gate was open. True, Dracula let people in if they wanted in, but they almost always had to prove themselves worthy. He walked in, and remembering his last trip to the castle, which was actually a couple months ago, he expected the same gate trap. The gates were all open, and the drawbridge didn't pull up.  
  
"....Is Dracula trying to intimidate me.... It's working...."  
  
However, what he saw in the Villa and Gardens surprised him more than any trap.......... He saw different varieties of demons....... TENDING THE GARDENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A werewolf was sleeping in daisies. What he assumed was a vampire woman was trying to shoo him off of the flowers. A Venus Weed was helping plant and grow new flowers.  
  
".........AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT MISSED SOMETHING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
The demons noticed Reinhardt, and he mentally cursed himself. He prepared for a battle, but....  
  
"A traveler? I thought the stories of evil tied to this place would scare of visitors for at least a couple more days...."  
  
"The master will be disappointed that we didn't finish before someone came...."  
  
Reinhardt sweatdropped.  
  
"......DID DRACULA TURN INTO A PACIFIST!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
The demons looked at each other, confused.  
  
"......Maybe you'd better continue on....."  
  
Reinhardt readied his whip.  
  
"I think I will...."  
  
Reinhardt continued forward, and was rather surprised the Villa was set to the side, and you could just walk into the castle from the Gardens. It wasn't like Dracula. As he wandered down the halls, he saw several skeletons, some dressed in servants' clothes, placing portraits, busts, and other decorations. One portrait was of a beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair. She was in a dress, and had a faint smile. He read the name on the inscription.  
  
" 'Lisa'... Who's Lisa?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
Reinhardt turned around to face a man that looked a lot like the woman, but his skin was paler, and his hair was white. His nobleman's clothes were elegant, and reminded Reinhardt of Dracula to a point, even if the face didn't.  
  
"Dracula!?!"  
  
Reinhardt was ready to wield his whip....  
  
"No. My name is Alucard."  
  
"You're not fooling me.... That's Dracula spelled backwards."  
  
"It shows that I stand for the opposite beliefs he did."  
  
"....."  
  
"Dracula was my father, but...."  
  
"Then why's your name Alucard?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Counts use their last name... Like Count Dracula used his...."  
  
"That's a common mistake.... Counts use their first name... the last name of my family is Tepes."  
  
"I thought you said your name was Alucard."  
  
"It is."  
  
"But you just said it's Tepes."  
  
"It is."  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"......This is getting confusing....."  
  
"You started it Alucard Tepes."  
  
"It's Adrian."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"My name's Adrian."  
  
"BUT YOU SAID IT'S..."  
  
"My name is Adrian Tepes. I'm known to many as Alucard, though..."  
  
".....Finally something that makes sense..... sort of....."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A woman was carried into the tavern in the village below raving about this castle."  
  
"...I don't know anything about someone being harmed here."  
  
".....Well, her dress was stained an even deeper red due to..."  
  
"Her dress was red?"  
  
"Yeah. She had brown hair, a red, silky dress, and fair skin."  
  
"Camilla.... So that's what's she's been up to along with Death and Shaft...."  
  
"....Do you mind explaining some things?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then first off, where's Dracula?"  
  
"His resurrection attempt failed. He's dead....unless someone can revive him.... which I hope they don't.... he's caused enough pain."  
  
"Second, why are you in charge?"  
  
"Dracula apparently made out a will, and forgot to write me out after standing against him..... this castle is mine."  
  
"Third......SINCE WHEN HAS CASTLEVANIA BEEN LEGIBLE FOR 'HOUSE AND GARDEN' MAGAZINE!?!?!?!?!"  
  
This shout echoed through the entire castle, and caught the attention of every single soul inside. They all thought the same thing......  
  
'..WHAT THE HELL IS 'HOUSE AND GARDEN' MAGAZINE????????? WHAT'S A MAGAZINE FOR THAT MATTER????????????????'  
  
Alucard stared at Reinhardt in confusion. Then he sniffed Reinhardt's breath.  
  
"You've been drinking."  
  
"I ONLY HAD ONE GLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Then what on earth is a magazine?"  
  
".....Some new fad. It's a kind of article book. Different magazines are dedicated to different topics. 'House and Garden' is dedicated to decorations and gardening."  
  
"Oh.....Maybe we'd better head to the library...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"See? I told you!"  
  
Alucard was glad that the library always grew. It had more than one copy of every single book, text, or scroll every printed, handwritten, or in some cases, carved.  
  
"Well, you were right about 'magazines'...."  
  
  
  
Outside the castle, the three conspirators watched the castle.  
  
"When is that Belmont going to finish the job? Alucard isn't as powerful as his father..." Death stated.  
  
"Then how did he triumph over him, may I ask?" Shaft queried.  
  
"Death, I swear I'll get back at you for damaging my dress and my delicate skin."  
  
"It was the only way to remove doubt about being attacked."  
  
"BY ACTUALLY ATTACKING ME?????????????????"  
  
"Well, we certainly got that scum of a Belmont riled into action......HUH???????????"  
  
Then they saw Reinhardt leaving the castle, and Alucard biding him goodbye.  
  
"Alucard....."  
  
".....Made friends with....."  
  
"........THE BELMONT!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Then the three face fault. 


	4. Team Evil's blasting off again? When di...

Well.... I admit this is getting pretty funny.....  
  
/////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter three: More threats.....and the baddies meet a really nasty guest star......  
  
  
  
Camilla sighed as she got into one of her spare dresses. Some distance away, on the other side of the rock ledge Camilla was using as a screen, Death and Shaft both were decked out on the ground, both with their eyes spinning, and in Death's case, since he has no eyes, you can see spirals in his eye sockets.  
  
"Serves you right, perverts."  
  
Camilla had slapped them silly when they both tried to peek. Camilla finished, and came out, still seeing stars spiraling around the two heads. She sighed.  
  
"Geez..... Without Dracula, we've become hopeless....."  
  
Then two more figures arrived. One dressed like the lord of a villa, and the other, like a witch.  
  
"Ah! De Rais! Actrise! Where were you!?!"  
  
"We would have been here sooner, but De Rais can't move in sunlight."  
  
It was true, since Gilles De Rais was a vampire.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. But to be honest, I CAN.... I just lose most of my vampire powers in sunlight."  
  
Actrise and Camilla blinked, then sweatdropped.  
  
"......WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another universe, a large group of people was on a picnic just outside the forest. Two men were sparring, one with tall black hair that was spiky, the other's hair was the same, but not as tall, and much more spiky.  
  
"GOKU! VEGETA! LUNCH!!!!!"  
  
This was the Dragonball universe. Currently, it was in the Dragonball Z timeline, and the gang had decided on a picnic. Fate ultimately led the decision to this very spot. Chi-Chi and Bulma thought it was a nice place, and the castle in the distance added a certain touch to the landscape. Piccolo had come along, but he had gone into the forest to meditate.....  
  
  
  
  
  
By this point, Death and Shaft had recovered from the beating Camilla gave them, and they were planning yet another plan to boot Alucard out of the castle. Then they heard laughing somewhere close by. They went to investigate, and found two kids playing around. One had purple hair that hung down, in a blue gi. The other had black spiky hair and was wearing an orange gi.  
  
"Children? In the Forest of Silence?" Death puzzled.  
  
"They don't seem like normal boys either." Actrise noted.  
  
For whatever reason, the kids couldn't sense their ki. Mostly because they used magic instead, leaving their ki low. Another would be that Death had no ki, being the spirit that claims the souls of the dead.  
  
"We might as well run them out of the forest. It might help ruin Alucard's reputation."  
  
The five then thought of a plan.....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Goten, the castle looks like fun."  
  
"I don't know Trunks. It looks kinda scary."  
  
They several scythes rained down, scaring the wits out of them, since they sensed no ki that could be the source of the attack. They started running, and Actrise played her part, by playing the witch stereotype. She hated it, but the kids went running. Piccolo noticed their screams too late, as them trampled him on the way out of the forest. He got up, and got the same scythe treatment. Cowardice wasn't his usual type, but without a ki to be the source of the scythes, he didn't want to stick around......  
  
  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Goten and Trunks screamed as they ran out of the forest, "MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku quit sparring, Vegeta because Goku stopped.  
  
"Monsters? Are you sure Goten?"  
  
"WE SAW THEM!" Trunks shouted, still panicking.  
  
"Monsters? Really now, you're Sayjins!"  
  
Then Piccolo flew out of the forest.  
  
"The kids had the right idea. Something in there's attacked us, and it had no ki!"  
  
Vegeta was rather annoyed.  
  
"Well just see about those monsters." He said as he stomped off into the forest.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Vegeta to find them, since they had gathered, and four of the five had ki. He was surprised that the fifth was completely without ki.  
  
"That should ruin Alucard's reputation a bit."  
  
"It's still hard to believe he inherited our Lord's castle."  
  
"Keep in mind Dracula forgot to renew the will, and Renon doesn't do favors..."  
  
Vegeta blinked. Where had he heard the name Dracula before?  
  
'No matter, these are the 'monsters'.'  
  
Vegeta stepped out, and the five turned to look at him.  
  
"So you're the ones that scared Trunks and Piccolo. I'm surprised you even surprised them. Even Yamcha could deal with you."  
  
Death spoke first.  
  
"You'd best leave these woods while yet alive, mortal!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, and fired a small but mighty ki blast at their feet, sending them skyward. Then he returned to the others......  
  
  
  
  
  
"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM EVIL'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Death shouted.  
  
The others, who like Death, were still flying, blinked.  
  
"Death, what was that about?" De Rais asked.  
  
"I always wanted to say something like that. It's from Pokemon, but it's Team Rocket's line...."  
  
The others blinked. Actrise, able to see the future to a limited degree, sweatdropped.  
  
"THAT'S A KID'S SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who says I'm not a child at heart?"  
  
Then they all stopped moving, and all but Death face faulted to the ground below, leaving Death puzzled as he flew down to them......  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard had heard the blasts from Goku and Vegeta sparring, and had come to see what was happening. When he saw the fighting, he grew nervous.  
  
"Could you please refrain from using those energy attacks?"  
  
Then they all turned to face him.  
  
"Oh! Who are you?"  
  
"Alucard. Sorry to be rude, but you're scaring everyone in the castle....plus you destroyed one of the east towers."  
  
Alucard pointed, and they saw a smoking stump where a tower was.  
  
"Sorry about that." Goku apologized.  
  
"At least no one was inside....and it can be fixed."  
  
Then the tower suddenly repaired itself. The DBZ gang stared with their eyes wide open, and their jaws hanging down.  
  
"That's better......Hmmm?"  
  
Alucard went in front of them, waving his hand in front of their eyes, and snapping.  
  
"..................Uh-oh. I'd better take them to the castle to recover."  
  
Alucard then whistled for a carriage, which came out of the forest. The driver, a Slogra, helped Alucard load them onto the carriage, and they went back to the castle, while Alucard (Unfortunately) shared the driver's seat with Slogra, whose tail kept threatening to bump him of the carriage..............  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
That's probably the reason Dracula has to be killed the hard way. The castle could probably repair from a nuke, and we all know Dracula has a basement that's a long way below sea level......  
  
Damien: (Meditating, and acting as though he's in pain.)  
  
Forte: .......what the heck is he doing?  
  
Blues: You'd better take a look through my spare telescope.  
  
Forte: BLUES!!!! WHERE'VE YA BEEN???????  
  
Blues: Are you going to look or not?  
  
(Forte looks, and it's a powerful telescope that Bulma made, and can clearly see Pluto.)  
  
Forte: Sweet telescope.  
  
Damien: (Suddenly comes out of meditation.) YEAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Then Pluto suddenly breaks into tiny pieces.)  
  
Forte: THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?! HE CAN AFFECT SOMETHING _ THAT _ FAR AWAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Blues: (Adjusts Forte's telescope.)  
  
Forte: ...That's the moon..... AND IT'S CRACKED IN HALF!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Damien: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Then the moon's giant crack spouts off runners, and then the moon is in even tinier pieces than Pluto.)  
  
Forte: .....Why's he doing that?  
  
Blues: Keep watching.  
  
(Then both the moon, and Pluto reassemble, as if Damien never shattered them.)  
  
Forte: (Sweatdrop.) That's the first time I've seen someone FIX something during meditation.....  
  
Blues: ......Excuse me a sec. (Kicks Damien.)  
  
Damien: (Completely out of meditation.) WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Blues: To keep you from destroying the moon again. 


	5. Alucard's idea

Duke, this is a HUMOR fic. Plus it's MY FIC, SO SHUT UP!!!!!!!! Besides, I don't know a thing about those two things you mentioned. And frankly, this can be pretty damn funny my way, so keep derogative opinions to yourself. I don't need my fic going down in flames because one narrow- minded $#*^#@&% can't see how a DBZ/Castlevania mix can be funny. Besides, DBZ isn't the only crossover. Oh, and for those that didn't guess, I specialize in crossovers..........  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter four: Alucard's idea......  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard, Succubus (Who Alucard threatened to execute if she tried to invade anyone's dreams again.), and Gaibon (Who Alucard used his magic to mature.) had just finished putting the last of the DBZ gang into bed, still being stuck in that pose.  
  
"I have to admit, that was a rather large amount of people for a picnic."  
  
Gaibon threw in his two cents, and proving he wasn't much more mature.......  
  
"THERE'S ENOUGH FOLKS HERE FOR A PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alucard was about to suggest he not yell, when his words stuck a chord in Alucard's mind.  
  
"A party? THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!! If I throw a castle warming party, the people will realize that there is no longer a threat from Castlevania. It'll be a great way to prove to people I'm unlike my father."  
  
Succubus and Gaibon sweatdropped.  
  
"Master, I really don't think it's such a good idea......." Succubus told him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Besides the fact they'd all turn tail and run upon seeing your servants, we are ill prepared for any kind of festivity."  
  
"Both problems are simple to solve....... And I'm aware you know that. Trying to discourage my plans as revenge?"  
  
"NO!! ........ But I have to admit, I really miss going into men's dreams."  
  
Alucard sighed, and remembering something, he decided on a compromise.  
  
"You can go into their dreams...... But if you do, you'll be thrown out of the castle."  
  
"That's not so bad."  
  
"Death and the others still harbor a grudge against me."  
  
"I don't see...."  
  
"And they'll think you're out on an errand...."  
  
Succubus screeched in fright.  
  
"I PROMISE I WON'T GO INTO ANOTHER DREAM AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Alucard took out a tape recorder.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Something called a tape recorder. It records sounds, and can play them back. Perfect for reminding you of that promise......."  
  
Then Alucard played back the tape, and they heard Succubus' shouted promise. Alucard smirked as he went off to arrange the party.  
  
"ALUCARD YOU SNEAKY, UNDERHANDED, TRICKSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now where's that recipe for shrimp cocktail?"  
  
In the kitchens of Castlevania, which have rarely walked in, were now bustling with several servants trying to think of good food ideas for the party, and taking inventory, also checking to see if any of the ingredients had spoiled. Alucard knew that, despite the little use of the kitchen, it didn't stop those assigned work in there from being excellent cooks. He also learned that there were several of EVERY variety of monster and demon. A Gaibon was one of the head chefs. If it weren't for the metal gauntlets the immature Gaibon started wearing, and the chef's wardrobe this one was wearing, they'd be almost indistinguishable..... And if the chef Gaibon went on a severe diet, THEN they'd be exact look-alikes. This Gaibon was much larger then the other Gaibons, and it was only because he was very pudgy. Downright fat to be precise....  
  
"Ah! Master Alucard! What brings you to the kitchens?"  
  
"I thought these cookbooks from the library might help inspire you."  
  
Alucard placed the cookbooks on an empty counter, and the chef waddled over, and skimmed through them.  
  
"These shall help greatly. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Alucard then went to check on the ballroom preparations.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Unlike the kitchens, the ballroom had been walked through more often, but then, it was being defended to keep Simon Belmont from proceeding through the castle. Alucard was pleased with the progress being made. All the dancing specters had stopped dancing to an unheard song to help, and the once old and abandoned ballroom had looked vibrant with color. Paula Aghoul and Fred Ascare were even helping. They were selecting ballroom songs to be played by the band. The band, including mostly skeletons, was eager to play again, not having played since they died.  
  
"C'mon Alucard, I have an idea for a band!"  
  
"No Gaibon. The Master librarian warned me of what you plan. This is not a party that's commonly found in the years around the dawn of the 21st century."  
  
Gaibon sighed.  
  
"Dang Librarian. How'd he find out?"  
  
"When our guests arrived, all the books and texts available in their universe appeared here. One interesting thing that puzzles me is how you'd know of those parties. You're illiterate."  
  
Then the Master Librarian handed Alucard a book he just found. Alucard skimmed through it, and blinked.  
  
"........So demons can move through time if needed. That explains a lot."  
  
Gaibon was curious.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Alucard closed the book, and returned it to the librarian.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Quite welcome, young master."  
  
Alucard thought of a way to thank him. But first, he needed to get the invitations mailed out....... As he left, he failed to notice a shadowy figure watching him.......  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Now let's see you gripe Duke. I'm bringing in a boatload of guest stars! HA! 


	6. The guests start to arrive

Forte: (Throwing up in a bowl.) URGH!!!!!  
  
Damien: Thanks for finishing things up Kaizer, but couldn't you have waited until AFTER he digested the food?  
  
Blues: Forget it, at least Forte isn't eating so much now.  
  
Forte: Actually, I'm kinda hungry again.  
  
Damien & Blues: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Forte: I just threw up everything I had to eat, give me a break. (Devours a whole raw steak.)  
  
Blues: I thought he fixed his hungry thing.  
  
Damien: Anthros of all type tend to eat more than most people. Unless they're...oh...say..... A midget.  
  
Blues: So where'd Forte go?  
  
Damien: .....{PING!} The spell on his armor was only supposed to last until his scales hardened!  
  
Forte V/O: GEEZ!!!!!!!!!!! COME OFF, BLASTED BOOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter five: Guests arrive........  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard then sent the invitations via magic, and then gathered all his servants.  
  
"Now listen, there are rules to keep in mind for the party. Rule one, do NOT injure, maim, rape, decapitate, or otherwise physically hurt or abuse any of the guests. Two, be as polite as possible. The guests might be on guard if you act rudely. Third....."  
  
Then Alucard uses his magic to form formal attire for all of them, each outfit specially designed for the demon/monster/undead/etc. wearing it.  
  
"Keep your clothes clean and tidy until after everyone leaves. This shall help relax the tensions of the guests. Four, rule number one also means no physically harming of abusing each other. That's just as bad. Rule five, obey all the rules. Dismissed."  
  
Then all the demons start walking in different directions. A couple skeletons and Slogra (Slogras, Slogri?) go to the gates. Minotaurs and Gaibons are acting as bodyguards for restricted areas of the castle, and other skeletons go to the ballroom.  
  
"I just hope this goes well......"  
  
  
  
  
  
The group had been walking for a while, when suddenly, and letter appeared in thin air, and dropped in the leader's hands.  
  
"What's it say Ash?"  
  
Ash opened it.  
  
"It says, 'you and your friends are invited to a ball at Castlevania. Please mind your manners. Formal wear is not required, although preferred. Attendance is wished as soon as possible.' .....Odd invitation, eh Pikachu?"  
  
"PIKA!"  
  
One of the invitations had made its way to the Pokemon universe.  
  
"It couldn't hurt.....there might be girls there."  
  
Then Misty slapped Brock.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"So how do we get there?"  
  
Ash looked through the letter.  
  
"All it says is that we have to go along the forest path. WHAT FOREST!?!?!?!?! We're...."  
  
Then they notice they're in front of a forest, with a giant castle in the distance.  
  
"In......Vermillion.....city?"  
  
"That's just creepy."  
  
Then they go down the path, unaware that Team Rocket somehow got dragged with them when they were teleported.  
  
"Where are we Jessie?"  
  
"BE QUIET!!!!!!!!! Those brats and the Pikachu are heading towards that castle!"  
  
James looked at the castle. Then his face went death white.  
  
"THAT CASTLE!?!?!?!?!?!?! IT'S SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Jessie slapped him, and started dragging him, while Meowth followed......  
  
  
  
  
  
A letter appeared out of thin air, and it fell into the hands of a boy with wild brown hair.  
  
"Whoa! All the times I've been in the Digital World, THAT never happened."  
  
Tai read the letter, while the others looked on, and they too, ended up outside the Forest of Silence.  
  
"That's freaky, dude." Davis commented.  
  
"Ken, will to be my escort to the ball?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I...Ah....."  
  
"I don't know....this could be a trap." Cody noted.  
  
"Even if it were a trap, why would they bring all of us here?" Joe asked.  
  
By either luck or Fate, all the Digidestined were together that day, with their Digimon. They walked down the path, feeling somewhat frightened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Honestly Cloud, I don't think you need to train THAT much." Tifa told him.  
  
"I'm not going to let Sephiroth destroy the planet."  
  
Then the letter appeared.  
  
"WHAT THE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
As Cloud and the others read the letter, Sephiroth received a similar letter.  
  
"Hmm.... 'You and your friends are invited to a ball at Castlevania. Please mind your manners. Formal wear is not required, although preferred. Attendance is wished as soon as possible.' Why not? I've nothing to do until Cloud decides to drop in and try to stop me. 'To get to the castle, follow the forest path.' I'm in the center of the planet, what forest?"  
  
Then Sephiroth looked up, and was surprised. He saw equally surprised foes of his.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!!!!!!! IT WAS A TRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cloud drew his sword, and Sephiroth held up his letter.  
  
"I was invited to this gathering too. I think we have time for a few hours of fun."  
  
Sephiroth then started down the trail through the forest, ignoring Cloud had his sword drawn, and Cloud muttered some obscenities before he put his sword away, and led the others to the castle........  
  
  
  
  
  
Elisa waited for sunset, and it soon past. Then her friends, the gargoyles, awaken from their stone sleep. As soon as they all were alert, a letter appeared.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Goliath carefully opened the letter, and read it.  
  
".....It sounds like we've been invited to a party, but the directions are rather vague."  
  
"Uh...Goliath?"  
  
"What is it Brooklyn?"  
  
Then Goliath noticed they had all been warped in front of a forest.  
  
"What kind of magic is this?" Hudson asked.  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
Then more partygoers appeared, they being robots. One with fins on his helmets looked up, and went wide-eyed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?????????????"  
  
Then the blue robot behind him spoke.  
  
"BASS????????? WHAT'S GOING ON??????????? WHERE ARE WE???????????"  
  
'Bass' went over to the blue robot, and snatched a letter from his hands, and compared it with one he already had.  
  
"Well Mega Man, it looks like we've been asked to a party, and I intend to enjoy it. By the way, my name is Forte, you dork."  
  
Then Forte fired a blast at Mega Man's feet, and turned to walk, when he spotted the gargoyles.  
  
"The hell? I wasn't told it's a costume party!"  
  
Then even more partygoers appeared, one being a giant turtle thing.  
  
"So why would anyone invite me to a party?"  
  
Then that turtle thing looked around.  
  
"Let me guess.... you all got letters too."  
  
"BOWSER!?!?!?!?!?! MAMA-MIA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Look Mustache, I'd love to use you as a nail, but I'd rather enjoy this. I could use some entertainment."  
  
Then Bowser noticed a princess.  
  
"Peach, I....ah...."  
  
"Bowser, since you and Mario aren't at each others throats, May I ask WHY you kidnap me all the time?"  
  
"You see....."  
  
"Peach, I-ah think we'd better hurry or-ah we'll be late."  
  
"I suppose you're right Mario."  
  
Then Peach and Mario started down the path.  
  
"Damn! Every time I'm about to tell Peach I love her, Mario does that."  
  
Forte blinked.  
  
".....Yeah, okay Bowser, but you still have a chance."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Forte then sighed, and stared at Bowser with his red eyes.  
  
"Look, let me ask something. Have you every tried notes?"  
  
"She thought it was a joke."  
  
"I mean BEFORE the kidnapping bit."  
  
"I couldn't get into the kingdom then. I had to start off by getting her away from there so I could tell her, and I think you know the rest."  
  
Forte wiped a tear from his purple streaks.  
  
"That's......rather pathetic. Can't you just get to her and tell her, you idiot!"  
  
Bowser got angry.  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
Then Forte ran screaming down the forest path.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOUR BUTT'S GOING TO FRY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bowser started breathing fire while running. Mega Man, Roll, Blues, Elisa, Brooklyn, Hudson, Lexington, Broadway, Goliath, Angela, Macbeth, Xanatos, and Demona sighed. Then despite their hate for each other, they decided to enjoy just one night together.....  
  
////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Blues: Self-insertion, Forte?  
  
Forte: Codehunter did say that we're just perfect doubles of the real us, so I thought why not write about the real versions of us getting invited.  
  
Damien: You know Demona and Macbeth wouldn't get along THAT well, even under the Weird Sisters control.  
  
Forte: Hey, come on, let them have fun. They can go back to hating each other after they go home......  
  
Blues: See? I told you that you'd enjoy that show.  
  
Forte: ....Shut-up.  
  
Blues: (Starts laughing.) HECK! THE WAY YOU LOOK NOW, YOU SHOULD BE IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA- HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Forte uses his tail to choke Blues.)  
  
Forte: Yet another reason I like being an anthro dragon. I can use my new tail to do that, and leave my hands free for other things. 


	7. Poor Slogra

Forte: He-he-he-he. Looks like Damien already paid for messing with me.........  
  
(Damien then quits babbling like an idiot and smirks.)  
  
Forte: HUH???????????  
  
Damien: Heh. Gatling Gun!  
  
(Damien then uses Vegeta's ki technique to blast Forte a few miles away.)  
  
Forte: WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Damien: (Smirks.) Heh. Too bad Dark Raptor didn't realize I can use the techniques of almost anyone or anything. I simply used Piccolo's clone technique, and let the clone suffer.........  
  
Blues: (Gets up from being blasted by Infinity.) Oh my aching head..........  
  
Damien: .......I'd vent more anger on him, but he's had enough pain......... (Sits cross-legged, and starts meditating.)  
  
(Then Forte returns.)  
  
Forte: DAMIEN!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Takes anthro form.)  
  
Damien: So you can change form. Not impressive.  
  
(Then Forte smirks, and uses the combo breath Infinity used on Blues.)  
  
Damien: (Wide eyed.) WHAT THE....... (Gets blown back.)  
  
Forte: Heh....... Looks like....you......zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
(Forte then fell asleep from using too much energy.)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter six: Poor Slogra..........  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder when the rest of guests are going to arrive." One skeleton wondered.  
  
"Got me." His fleshless companion answered.  
  
"I think I see some now." Slogra told them.  
  
Slogra was careful. The last couple groups had small monsters with them, which were frightened, and attacked him. Slogra had some electrical burns, fire burns, was soaking wet, and was itchy from two attackers using plant whips. He also was holding his crouch area from when he tried to hit on a cute girl with another group. She punched him there, and her boyfriend smacked him with the blunt side of a giant sword. Another cute girl he hit on slapped him, and her boyfriend bounced on his head.  
  
"......I can't tell much except the guy's in black, and running."  
  
Then Forte came into view, and was sprinting.  
  
"WIDE LOAD COMING GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Forte shouted as he ran past.  
  
Slogra watched Forte run in, oblivious to the fact the skeletons saw why Forte was running, and stood to the side. Slogra turned around, and went wide-eyed just as Bowser ran over him, and ran inside. The skeletons went to help him, and the gargoyles were at the gates by the time they got Slogra up.  
  
"Did anyone get the license of the semi that hit me?"  
  
Then Slogra passed out, leaving the guests there bewildered. One of the skeletons fished around in his pocket, and came up with smelling salts.  
  
"Good thing I decided to get the smelling salts after the two groups of guests."  
  
The skeleton woke Slogra up, and when he saw the gargoyles........  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE DRAWN AND QUARTERED THIS TIME WITH MY LUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Slogra went running inside.  
  
"Poor Slogra."  
  
".......I'll get this end, you get that end."  
  
Then the two skeletons picked up a net, and held it up........  
  
  
  
  
  
Slogra was blindly running, and ran right into Bowser.  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ULGY!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Slogra had a bad feeling he knew what was coming.......  
  
  
  
  
  
"3.....2......1......NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The skeletons pulled the net taunt just as Slogra came flying out the castle. Slogra hit the net, and unexpectedly rebounded back into the castle.  
  
"Um.......whoops."  
  
"Sorry to bug you guys, but could you help us catch him the next time?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway stood to the side a bit, ready to grab Slogra on his next rebound.......if only there was going to be a next rebound.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Slogra went flying, and smacked into the last person ANYONE wants to cross.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYJINS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I WASN'T TRYING TO ATTACK!!!!!!!!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Despite what Slogra said, Vegeta blasted him.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Damn woman."  
  
  
  
"3......2......1.......NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The skeletons pulled the net taunt, but after twenty seconds, nothing happened.  
  
"Huh? I don't get it."  
  
Then Vegeta came out, and had a pot with him.  
  
"You were expecting a gaunt green creature with a beak, right?"  
  
"......Where is he?"  
  
Then Vegeta opened the pot, and dumped out ashes.  
  
"There he is. Now make sure you don't bother me again."  
  
Everyone outside sweatdropped as Vegeta walked back into the castle.  
  
"Poor Slogra. I half expected this......."  
  
Then the skeleton set down a dust pan, and swept the ashes into it......  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Damien: (Treating frost bite, electrical burns, flame burns, and acid burns.) Damn you Forte.  
  
Forte: (In bioroid form.) zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Damien: OUCH! (Light bulb.) Oh Forte, you're going to be late for your date with.....  
  
(Forte's out of then before anyone can blink.)  
  
Damien: Roll? That was fast. I wonder how it'll go........oh well..... OW!!!!!!!!!! Geez........ At least it was the last burn. (Sits down, and takes out a spell book.) "To curse a target without being able to see them or being across the universe isn't as difficult as you think. However, the simplest method is to have a doll of the victim, with at least one item that can be said to be a personal possession of the victim." .......I have no doubt's this scale will work. (Holds up a scale identical to Dark Raptor's scales.) ...... Wait. I want Katie, not her reptilian double. (Puts the scale away, and comes up with a piece of cloth.) Her fault I have this. That hug gave me the chance to have it. (Places the cloth on a doll that looks like Katie.) Now if you thought me playing around with the spells before was bad, wait until I'm done with you now........ (Chants in a language almost completely dead.) ........Heh. Now let's see what happens. The curse was.....(Looks in book.) Heh.....One made by an over teased, overweight magician. Good luck keeping a trim figure, since you're going to easily rival SSG'S 'friend' Sumo pretty soon....... After that, then maybe I'll make Katie a worm, or perhaps a common bad luck curse........ 


	8. The party begins

Damien: (Blinks.) Uh...... If Guardian is protecting her soul, then how come the spells from the book worked on her? Hmmm...... (Skims through the book again.) "There are ways to counter different varieties of curses and spells." ....... (Skips down a bit.) "A reliable method of protection is having a spirit defender. They guard the subject's soul, and are not completely tangible, making them almost impossible to get rid of. However, recent studies of this method prove that this can affect the subject's body, mind, and spirit in negative ways if the spirit defender is too closely connected to the subject." Hmmm....... Knowing Dark Raptor, she'd probably threaten it so it didn't do that. "However, there are ways to work around this, but be warned, since easy to use magic like Voodoo won't work." That explains it. "A reliable method would be to use a curse that affects both the defender, and the defended. This works best if they're synchronized, or merged." That doesn't seem like it. "Another method is to separately dispose of the defender first, but this can be quite a task. If spells don't seem to work, try a mixture of nightshade, DNA from a creature that's demon-like, but is NOT a demon, mist of Avalon, the reflection of a hero, and......" You have to be kidding me. "....One scoop of vanilla ice cream?" (Checks the pages.) That's what it says. "In case you're wondering, the creamy part of the ice cream forces the defender to remain visible, and the solid part, mixed with the rest, forces it to be tangible." .....WHO WROTE THIS SPELL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (Checks the publishing page.) Let's see....... "Brimstone Inc." Hmm..... OH- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Spells provided by Merlin, Magus, Altair, several lesser magicians, and Hador." Terrific. Hador has spells in here. They work, but they make the casters look like idiots......(Throws the book, and a portal catches it.) Terrific...... (Crosses arms.) Guess I'll try the other book again.......  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter seven: The party begins..............  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard was quite pleased with the turn out. Then he saw someone in armor suddenly appear.  
  
".......Oh great, I just had to appear in the middle of the room."  
  
Alucard walked up to him.  
  
"Infinity Kaizer. You could have waited for the invitation."  
  
Kaizer sweatdropped.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
Alucard held up a letter he was about to send addressed to 'Infinity Kaizer.'  
  
"Whoops...."  
  
Then they both heard arguing nearby.  
  
"Look, I have a point. Just go over there and tell her."  
  
A rougher voice replied.  
  
"How Einstein? Mario would just escort her away."  
  
Alucard and Infinity saw it was Forte and Bowser. They sweatdropped.  
  
"Listen, I'm used to planning things. I have an idea. I'll distract the guy while you talk to her. But just TALK to her. Don't kidnap her. She'll never listen then."  
  
"So what're you going to do?"  
  
"Simple......and very dangerous. You might want to stand clear....."  
  
Alucard and Infinity sweatdropped again, and decided to watch from further back. Forte headed to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Veggie!"  
  
Vegeta turned around, very irritated.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, but that guy in the red and blue said you're a 'Third-class Sayjin weakling baka.'"  
  
Vegeta grew extremely angry now.  
  
"HOW DARE HE?????????????????? IF IT WERE KAKAROT HE MEANT, THAT'D BE DIFFERENT, BUT ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Forte got out of the way as Vegeta stomped over to Mario, tapped him on the shoulder, and roundhouse kicked him out the door, following him out. Bowser then walked over to Peach.  
  
"Peach?"  
  
"Bowser!?!?!?! What do you want?"  
  
Bowser turned red in the face.  
  
"About why I kidnapped you all the time....It was because I......I......"  
  
Then Bowser's face turned even redder. Forte walked up.  
  
"Now what!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"......I CAN'T SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Forte sighed.  
  
"Look. I didn't set up that incident with Mario for you to be a chicken. Now say it."  
  
".......Peach, I......I......I......I......"  
  
Forte sighed again, and put his head in his hand.  
  
"I thought the Koopa king wasn't afraid of anything."  
  
Bowser only grew redder still.  
  
"I.....ah....."  
  
Forte sighed again.  
  
"I'll be at the punch bowl if you ever finish."  
  
Then Forte walked off, and Bowser grew even more nervous.  
  
"Bowser, what is it?" Peach asked.  
  
".......Maybe we should head to the balcony for this......."  
  
Then Forte commented from across the room.  
  
"THAT'S THE FIRST SMART THING YOU THOUGHT OF TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bowser then got angry.  
  
"Excuse me a minute....."  
  
Bowser stomped over to Forte, and shoved his head into the punch bowl. Forte sputtered as he pulled his head out, and saw Bowser going to the balcony, with Peach following.  
  
"Damn lard bucket........"  
  
Forte poured himself some punch, and was spun around to face a seething Vegeta.  
  
"That baka plumber told me he didn't say that."  
  
Forte turn white except for his purple streaks. Brooklyn and Macbeth were watching it.  
  
"Eh-he-he-he..... He was pointing your way. Maybe he meant Goku. He was near you at the time......"  
  
Vegeta scowled.  
  
"He said he didn't say it at all......"  
  
Forte then turn completely white faced, purple streaks included. Vegeta grabbed him by the neck, and threw him toward Brooklyn and Macbeth, who ducked, and let Forte's head impale the wall.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then the two startled guests got up, looked at Forte, and each other.  
  
"Should we help him?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
"Why not? Since we don't have dance partners, we might as well do something."  
  
Then Macbeth grabbed one leg, Brooklyn grabbed the other, and they started pulling...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what is the reason?"  
  
Bowser wasn't nearly as embarrassed now.  
  
"I.....I love you."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Really. I couldn't get any notes to you, so I tried kidnapping you so I could tell you, but Mario always came and took you away before I could tell you........"  
  
(Uh, let's give them privacy.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHGGGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT A WISHBONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Brooklyn and Macbeth had managed to pull Forte out to a point, but his fins hooked in the wall.......  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Brooklyn and Macbeth stood aside for the person coming to them. He grabbed each of Forte's legs, and pushed them apart. Forte's eyes became huge, and his screams of pain were heard throughout the castle.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!"  
  
"Thanks for inspiring me, 'third class bioroid baka.'"  
  
Then Vegeta walked off, and both Brooklyn and Macbeth winced when they saw Forte's legs, which were stuck in a splits position........  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Damien: (Looking through 'Corporai Transmuto') Hmmm......  
  
(A door is heard.)  
  
Damien: (W/O looking up from the book.) So how'd your date go, Forte?  
  
Forte: We went to Manhattan Island, and went around New York City.  
  
Damien: That doesn't sound like you.  
  
Forte: I used my anthro dragon form, and flew Roll around, giving us a bird's eye view of it all......  
  
Damien: THAT does........Let's see here.......AHA!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Damien opens a viewing portal, and is watching Katie.)  
  
Damien: You're my target. Now which spell will do what I want? (Skims through the book, and sweatdrops.) Well, the Guardian can't prevent this, but I'd be stooping to what Forte was trying to do to Dark Raptor awhile back...... (Skims through some more.) Hmmm...... Interesting....But no. (Switches to 'Curses and Cures.') .......This would work....... (Chants in a foreign language, and points to Katie in the viewing portal.) There. Now she'll pay.  
  
Forte: What did you do?  
  
Damien: Here's a hint. The 20th is one of three nights she'll suffer.  
  
Forte: Three...... 'nights'? (Checks calendar.) YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Damien: I did. Unfortunately, I had to change it so the Guardian wouldn't consider it harm. She's still in control during those three nights of the full moon, but she's still a werewolf. Plus she still has to deal with the instincts and needs of a werewolf.  
  
Forte: I have one question. Why?  
  
Damien: Well, there aren't many spells that fit two conditions. One being bypassing the Guardian, the other not affecting Dark Raptor while still working on Katie. Unless Dark Raptor's listening, she won't know for a while, assuming Katie doesn't want her to know. The only problem is it DOES affect Katie's normal behavior. Although I find that a plus. She's also going to have a hard time keeping boyfriends. (Smirks.)  
  
Forte: ......That's it, OUT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Damien: WHAT???????  
  
Forte: I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH YOU PULLING THESE STUNTS!!!!!! OUT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Damien: (Smirks.) You're forgetting something.  
  
Forte: What?  
  
Damien: The rent I pay is one of your few sources of income.  
  
Forte: ......damn. 


	9. All hell breaks loose

(Damien is again in his training room, this time fighting a simulation of Dark Raptor, with the two thousand times gravity only affecting himself.)  
  
Dark Raptor (Sim.): OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!! (Turns into Chaos Raptor form.)  
  
Damien: (Smirks.) Heh.  
  
(The sim charges Damien, and Damien quickly slashes her face, and while she's distracted, he thrusts the katana through her chest, and completes the simulation.)  
  
Damien: That's your fatal weakness Dark Raptor. You become too aggressive in battle. I think Katie's idea should help with that. Computer, start the last exercise again, but this time, I want to change a couple options.  
  
Computer: Which are?  
  
Damien: Activate ability restrictions for myself, and I want to fight in a full detailed Earth scenario.  
  
Computer: Restrictions?  
  
Damien: The abilities of going Super Sayjin, and of using Piccolo's clone technique.  
  
Computer: Set date for full detailed scenario.  
  
Damien: November 16, 2002.  
  
Computer: Time?  
  
Damien: 2:00 p.m.  
  
Computer: Searching....... Probabilities patterning suggests she's in the city, under Katie's request. You'll find the simulation there. Gravity has been readjusted to normal. People, and events prepared. Ready to begin.......Warning!  
  
Damien: What?  
  
Computer: You have ten minutes to get to the Park.  
  
Damien: I was going to meet with one of my undercover spies watching the world. ....... Hey wait a minute. Ten minutes is...  
  
Computer: Ten minutes in THIS time.  
  
Damien: Oh.....right. The training room works like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. (Puts two fingers on forehead, and vanishes.)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter eight: All hell breaks loose........  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what have you too been up to? HIC!"  
  
Ash, suffering from the spiked punch, had mistaken a Medusa and a skeleton for Misty and Brock. Both monsters thought he was weird.......  
  
"ATTENTION! The tainted punch has been replaced with two different punches. Please do not use the punch on the red table. Thank you."  
  
Alucard then returned to other matters. Sephiroth was ready to see the results of Infinity's punch, and Bowser and Peach, much to Mario's surprise, were dancing together, Bowser being careful while dancing. Mario sighed, and got some 'untainted' punch. He drank it, and soon fire was erupting from his mouth.  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sephiroth looked at Infinity.  
  
"Infinity, you made two different batches, didn't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Mario then ran for the other punch, and soon his eyes glazed over, and he was in one of history's worst sugar highs. Pretty soon, almost everyone was either breathing fire, or zipping around. Alucard, Bowser, Peach, Infinity, Goliath, Elisa, Sephiroth, Macbeth, and Vincent weren't affected, either because they didn't drink any, or in Vincent's case, his non-human genetics gave him immunity.  
  
"Infinity, nice try, but I'm not laughing."  
  
"Darn!"  
  
"But it was a good try. I'll give you an autograph."  
  
"You'll really give me your 'John Hancock'?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Infinity took out a piece of paper, and Sephiroth signed it. Then Infinity walked off, and checked the contract.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH, YOU SNEAKY JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sephiroth had jokingly, and cautiously, signed 'John Hancock', even changing his handwriting when signing. Sephiroth smirked, but only until a sugar loaded Lexington zip by him, throwing him in the air. Before he could land, Lexington returned, and gave him a monster wedgie.  
  
"INFINITY!!!!!!!!!! I DEMAND THAT PORTABLE HOLE NOW JUST SO I CAN THROW THAT BASTARD INTO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bowser and Peach, in the meantime, had gone back to the balcony to avoid the mayhem. Goliath was trying to stop the caffeine filled gargoyles, which included Demona, and Elisa was getting water to the flame spouting victims, which included Hudson. Alucard then marched up to Infinity.  
  
"Infinity, you're thrown out of the party."  
  
"But...."  
  
"No buts. I heard you planning the whole thing. I only let it happen because I didn't think THIS would come of it. OUT!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Death and the others had snuck into the party, and all sweatdropped at the scene.  
  
"I didn't think a little beer in the punch would do THIS!" Actrise said.  
  
"It wasn't our punch. Alucard had two more punch bowls brought out, and someone had messed with the punch recipes." De Rais noted.  
  
Then Team Rocket stumbled toward them, running down their sugar high.  
  
"That....was....weird....."  
  
Then Ash, finally sober, assumed Team Rocket was up to something, and in the end, Team Rocket and the conspirators were blasted out of the castle.  
  
"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM EVIL'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Team rocket heard Death, and SOMEHOW was stomping him while still flying.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF US!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jessie demanded.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET IT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James threw in.  
  
"THIS'LL TEACH YA', YA' WISE GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meowth added.  
  
By now, if he could, Death would be covered in bruises.  
  
"THEN YOU SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Team Rocket then flew a little farther away from Death.  
  
"It looks like..." Jessie started.  
  
"....Team Rocket's...." James continued.  
  
"..Blasting off...." Meowth then said.  
  
"AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All three finished.  
  
Then Team Rocket, and 'Team Evil', disappeared into the horizon......  
  
  
  
"WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PIKACHU, WE......Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu was holding his stomach.  
  
"Pika!?!?!"  
  
Pikachu had also had some punch, and got sick.  
  
"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Garurumon was chasing a large group of skeletons, with a punch drunk Matt riding him.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Demona, now in the full grasp of the sugar, was playing patty cake with Lilymon.  
  
"Patty cake, Patty cake, baker's pan, bake me a cake as fast as you can."  
  
Goliath just sweatdropped, wondering if Demona also had the liquor spiked punch..........  
  
  
  
  
  
Agumon's run with the liquor didn't make him drunk, but he got a severe case of 'munchies'. Tai was trying to roll Agumon away from the food table, while Agumon, now weighing in at over a ton, kept eating.........  
  
  
  
Alucard sweatdropped at the insanity occurring because of some bad punch.......  
  
"I should've thrown Infinity out sooner......."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomamon was swimming in one of the punch bowls, and Joe couldn't stop laughing at it.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Yolei were in old time outfits, and singing 'Barbershop quartet'.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Hudson was chugging down water as fast as he could due to the hot sauce, and it was starting to show, with a waterlogged belly growing fast.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Forte, not having any punch since having his head dunked in some, was still trying to fix his legs, which had returned to a splits pose........  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'M KING OF THE OOMPALOOMPAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku was well known for sugar rush frenzies, but this was a little much......  
  
"NOW LOOK AT THE THIRD CLASS SAYJIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta was unaffected by punch, but the way Goku was acting was enough to get him rolling on the floor in laughter. Bulma was a least glad Vegeta laughed at SOMETHING other then hurting people........  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo was know having a staring contest with a statue.  
  
"You have to blink sometime........"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken was acting like John Travolta from that one disco movie.......  
  
  
  
T.K. was fishing in one of the punch bowls, with fly baits in his hat, and Patamon pretending to be a pillow........  
  
  
  
  
  
"GRAVY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ed was goofing off even worse than usual. Then Alucard noticed something.  
  
"How'd that boy get here? I KNOW I didn't send an invitation to....."  
  
Then the boy disappeared.  
  
"That clinches it, I've started to hallucinate. I guess I had more of the spiked punch than I thought......."  
  
  
  
  
  
Now Demona and Lilymon were doing each other's hair, and Demona was pouring a whole bottle of conditioner on Lilymon's hair, which was actually plant vines.......  
  
"How'd you're hair get so bad?" Demona asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's always been like that......"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth was struggling to get off of a coat hook, which his undies were hanging him on it........  
  
  
  
  
  
Davis, Izzy, and a VERY fat Veemon were acting like wrestlers. Specifically, Scotty 2 Hotty, Grandmaster Sexay, and Rikishi Phatu. No one knew where the music was coming from, but they were doing the three's old victory dance they did when together........  
  
  
  
  
  
Cody, Brooklyn, Brock, and Misty had seen the previous group, and thought they were wrestlers. They were fighting like it was a four way hardcore match.  
  
"GET BACK HERE CHYNA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brooklyn shouted.  
  
"YOU WISH TRIPLE H!!!!!!!!!" Misty shouted back, and lowblowwed Brock.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brock whined.  
  
"YOU HURT MY BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M COMING MANKIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"LOOKS LIKE 'THE ROCK AND SOCK' CONNECTION ARE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Krillin was acting as the ref, and enjoying the fight. Then Brooklyn gave Cody the Pedigree, and Brock had a sock on his hand, and was giving Misty the Mandible Claw......... 


	10. The aftermath

Damien: ......Infinity, your dark side is a weakling. (Hands Infinity a cube with the dark side in it.) I took the cube back out of the dimensional void just so you can deal with him. By the way, that cube was adjusted specifically for dark clones of people. Now get rid of him, and keep in mind I already had my body and soul back before you started messing around. You only caused some conflicts about who the real me is. (Kills the fake Damien that appeared.) Try that again, for ANY reason, and not even distorting time and space to it's limit can save you. (Eyes narrow.) Am I clear?  
  
Infinity: (Feeling an aura of intense evil and hatred around Damien now, and it scares him for no reason.) CRYSTAL!!!!!!!!  
  
Damien: Good. I also adjusted the sims of me at full power so they don't hold back anymore. Pull another stunt like that, and I'll hand you over to them.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter nine: The aftermath........  
  
  
  
Alucard groans at the sight. Almost all the guests are lying on the floor, moaning, unconscious, suffering from hangovers, or in pain. Alucard brings back Infinity.  
  
"Why do you want me?"  
  
"You forced the party to end, so I figure that the punishment should fit the crime."  
  
Then several demons tie Infinity to a chair, keeping him from removing his bracelet, drag him to the kitchens, and then bring over the three punch bowls.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
Then one demon holds Infinity's jaw open, and puts a funnel in his mouth. Then the others pour the three 15 gallon batches of tainted punch down his throat, and the party food to make sure they get rid of all the tainted treats. They also pour 20 gallons of water down his throat to make up for the numerous water chugging victims.  
  
"GGGGGUGUUGUGGUGGUGUGUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Finish up, while I check on the guests."  
  
Then Alucard leaves the kitchen, and a very painfully regretful Infinity.....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Owwwww...... My head hurts." Cody noted.  
  
"EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! I HAVE SOCK FUZZ IN MY MOUTH!!!!!!!!!" Misty shouted.  
  
"My groin hurts." Brock said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"My neck hurts....." Brooklyn added.  
  
  
  
  
  
"GET ME OFF OF THIS COAT HOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sephiroth shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Agumon and Veemon were in a corner, taking their problem in stride, and telling fat jokes.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Demona, despite what happened, didn't react as expected.  
  
"Hmmmmm..... Why didn't I think of trying a ponytail?" She asked while looking in a mirror.  
  
"HEY! My hair's not so prickly now!" Lilymon yelped in glee.  
  
Elisa blinked.  
  
"At least you two got something good out of the whole thing......"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I feel kind of like someone sat on me." Patamon complained.  
  
"Where'd this fish come from?" T.K. asked.  
  
T.K. had some of Gomamon's fish from his attack on a fish keeping line. He also had Gomamon on the same line.......  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why am I in this get-up?" Ken asked as he was removing the shiny white coat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"......You still have to blink sometime." Piccolo told the statue, with bloodshot eyes......  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku had his pants on his head, and forgivingly was wearing boxers. He didn't know this, and was looking for the said pants. Vegeta was still laughing his head off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally fixed my legs."  
  
As soon as Forte said that, they slumped back apart.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hudson was feeling 'seasick', and while trying to get to a seat, his belly continued to slosh......  
  
  
  
  
  
"EEEEEEECCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! WE GREW MOUSTACHES!!!!!!!!!!" Yolei screamed.  
  
Then Kari removed the taped on fake, and took off her straw hat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Several skeletons were cursing at Gabumon, since he buried the bones he got.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash was cleaning of a discolored stain on his vest that Pikachu made from vomiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mario's head was black with soot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Alucard sighed, and Bowser and Peach came in.  
  
"........So what happened?" Bowser asked.  
  
Then everyone minus Bowser and Peach sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's just say....." Vincent started.  
  
Then Cloud stumbled in, wearing a lampshade for a hat.  
  
"SSSSSSHHHHHHWWWWIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then everyone sweatdropped again. Then Cid started messing around, using his Venus Gospel like a guitar.....  
  
"Oh great, an aftershock....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the forest.......  
  
"I have to admit though, the punch was great......" James told the others.  
  
When the others looked at him, they sweatdropped.  
  
"James? You have a bear trap on your groin." Death told him.  
  
James looked down, and then the pain hit him.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !"  
  
"Okay, as far as I know, that's the craziest party EVER!" said Actrise.  
  
"......Jessie, since when did you have your hair styled into twin ponytails?" De Rais asked.  
  
"......It must have happened when I went over to Demona and Lilymon...... Since when did you take to being a nudist?"  
  
De Rais looked down, covered his privates, and turn deep red.  
  
"I'm not even going to TRY to figure out when it happened..." he said as he went behind a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the castle........  
  
"Sheesh. Whoever spiked the punches better pay for this." Demona said, rather angry.  
  
"Oh he is." Alucard assured her.......  
  
  
  
  
  
"My stomach......UGH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We're not done yet!"  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then the demons continued stuffing Infinity like a piñata, with his belly already touching the ground........  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe we'll try again sometime, only this time, without Infinity around. Good bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See ya"  
  
"Aloha!"  
  
"Ciao!"  
  
"Bye-bye!"  
  
"Later!"  
  
"Good bye!"  
  
"Adios!"  
  
"We'll be seeing you."  
  
Then all the guests except Infinity left, and Alucard then supervised the cleanup of the ballroom........  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Damien: (Filing nails.) Three, two, one.  
  
(Then Infinity warps in, still massive.)  
  
Infinity: I KNOW you had something to do with that.  
  
Damien: (Still filing nails.) I'm hurt. Why do you blame me?  
  
Infinity: Because I feel different now.  
  
Damien: (Still filing nails.) That would be the potion I tried to use on Jenny that one time. I poured it into the hot sauce punch to dilute the hot sauce.  
  
Infinity: I'M GOING TO BE A FAT TUB OF LARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Damien: (Still filing nails.) Worse then that. The dose should keep the potion in effect until..... (Starts thinking.) Hmmm. My guess is past Christmas. And it also affects your body in other ways. Prepare to pack on over a couple tons JUST on Thanksgiving.......I added a few chemicals to amplify how much weight you put on. Good luck trying to get some girlfriends.......Though in the dimension I got the potion from, it's not uncommon for girls to love rather fat guys. And since folks in this universe dreamed up that universe, I guess I might be mistaken about the difficulty of the job.  
  
Infinity: (Tries to blast Damien, but the blast is weakened.) HUH?  
  
Damien: (Stops filing nails.) Think. You're using more and more strength just to move your body. I thought of almost all the angles.  
  
Infinity: Almost?  
  
Damien: There's the small detail of weather you'll enjoy that or not, but that's almost guaranteed.  
  
Infinity: YOU'RE EVIL, BUSTER! EVIL!!!!!!!  
  
Damien: (Starts brushing hair.) Flattery won't get you anywhere; I'm still not fixing it. However, I'm not fixing it for your own sake.  
  
Infinity: Huh?  
  
Damien: The only way I can undo it is the same way Jenny undid it for Guilmon. Painfully converting it into muscle, and that extra muscle will deteriorate quickly. It's easier to get rid of it after the potion wears off.....which reminds me...... JENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Jenny appears.)  
  
Jenny: Ye.......WHO'S THE FAT GUY!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Infinity: I hate you Damien.  
  
Damien: Jenny, you did remember to destroy the potion in Guilmon, right?  
  
Jenny: Of course!  
  
Damien: Just checking.  
  
Infinity: SOMEONE UNDO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenny: (Evil smirk.) Okay.  
  
(Damien stops her.)  
  
Damien: This is the punishment for when he tried to take my powers. Leave him.  
  
Jenny: ......No.  
  
Damien: Unless you have a better idea, you're leaving him like that.  
  
Jenny: As a matter of fact, I do.  
  
Damien: (Evil smirk.) Really?  
  
Jenny: (whispers into Damien's ear.)  
  
Damien: (His smirk grows bigger.) He-he-he-he-he-he-he...... That'd be fitting. And definitely more my style. The only reason I didn't do that instead of this was because I thought Meta would just undo it, but if you'll help......  
  
Infinity: WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING????????????  
  
Damien: You'll see...... Jenny has a date though, so we'll get back to you, 'pudgy'. 


	11. The party that keeps on giving

Nope, it's not over til you see 'The End' at the bottom of a page. Which you won't for a while........  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter ten: The party that keeps on giving.........  
  
  
  
Alucard's servants had just finished cleaning up, and Alucard about to get to more important matters, when someone knocked on the gates.  
  
"Who the heck is that? They've got to be pretty strong if they can knock on the gates and be heard." A skeleton said just before getting to the gate.  
  
The skeleton was about to open the gate, when other demons came to help open it. Then just as they grabbed the ring to pull it open, the person knocking knocked the door right off it's hinges, flattening the poor demons.  
  
"Oops......I guess I don't know my own strength..... eh-he-he- he......"  
  
Then he sported a goofy grin, and put his hand behind his head, and gave a guilty laugh.......  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's see....... And these curtains will replace the tattered ones in the throne room....... And the carpenters are repairing parts of the castle.......and......."  
  
Then a demon walked in, escorting the visitor. The demon limply held up his arm to gesture to the visitor, since he had bandages from being flattened.  
  
"Master Alucard, you have a visitor......A Son Goku."  
  
"Goku? What an unexpected surprise."  
  
"Well, sorry to bother you, but have you seen Piccolo?"  
  
Alucard looked concerned.  
  
"I thought he went home with........"  
  
Then one of the vampire maids (Which Alucard made promise to stick to either prey animals or blood packs for their needs.) came running in, half frightened.  
  
"MASTER ALUCARD!!!!!!! THERE'S A STRANGE CREATURE IN THE BALLROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alucard and Goku looked puzzled. Then they got the answers to their questions when they saw who it was.......  
  
"You STILL have to blink sometime!!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo was STILL staring down the statue, with VERY bloodshot eyes. What worse, he hasn't blinked since before the 'staring contest'. Alucard and Goku sweatdropped.  
  
"Piccolo, we have to go......."  
  
"He's going to blink soon...... I can....."  
  
Then to the surprise of everyone but Piccolo, the statue DID blink. Piccolo started jumping up and down in triumph, blinking, and at long last refreshing his eyes. Alucard and Goku turned pale, sweatdropped, and Goku's jaw was hanging open.  
  
"DARN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" The statue yelled, now moving.  
  
Then Piccolo jumped for joy one last time, and fell asleep in midair, crashing to the ground, and softly snoring. Goku then snapped out of his stupor, and dragged Piccolo home..........  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard was returning to the throne room, when he noticed a statue that wasn't there before. He went over to the ledge, and realized it was Lexington.  
  
"Hmmmmm....... that WAS quite a party, wasn't it?"  
  
Then Alucard sighed, and whistled for two Gaibon to transport Lexington back home...........  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard had finished getting orders to his servants about what to do, and was about to relax in the newly redesigned throne, when another servant brought news to him.  
  
"Sire, there's someone in the Coliseum. He's being chased around by a Wyvern."  
  
Alucard sighed, and went to the Coliseum. Mega Man was running for dear life from a dragon-like creature.  
  
"How long has he been here?"  
  
"SINCE FORTE THREW ME IN HERE LAST NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mega Man shouted in reply.  
  
Alucard sent for the animal tamer, and pretty soon, Mega Man was actually giving the same Wyvern a treat.  
  
"Forgive him. This Wyvern doesn't like being woken up, and I assume Forte threw you against him."  
  
"Uh-huh. He tossed me at his head, and locked me in here."  
  
"Well, I'll see about transportation to get you home."  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard sat in his throne, and sighed.  
  
'This is all due to that Infinity doppelganger. I need to get in touch with that mysterious informant that told me that it was a renegade fake.'  
  
Alucard then sighed as another servant came along.  
  
"I know you've been busy, but we have another problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well....ah.......you see....."  
  
Then Alucard noticed the Karasuman turn red in the face.  
  
".......Let me guess.....guests from last night."  
  
"Uh-huh. They're in the Forest of Silence."  
  
".........I think I didn't need to be bothered about that. They're probably just lost. Simply lead them to the main path, and......"  
  
"......That's not it."  
  
Alucard then realized why Karasuman blushed.  
  
"Oh.......that is rather awkward.......Leave them alone for now........"  
  
Alucard then got up, and went to his quarters.  
  
"All the problems that can occur from a couple of jokes."  
  
Alucard then sighed, and went to sleep........ 


	12. Prepare for trouble

Forte: Well, It was about time I updated this fic......I've been kind of busy though..........  
  
Teen Vegeta: (Lying on ground of training room) This hurts.........  
  
Damien: Tell me about it.  
  
Teen Goku: WOW! The gravity sure is strong.  
  
Forte: Look, it was your decision to train with Infinity's gravity program......WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! THE IR'S PICKING UP A GUEST, AND HE'S PERFECTLY FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
?????? : He-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he.  
  
Damien: You sound like....me........  
  
Damien: That's because I'M the real one. You're the only renegade clone. However, I think I'll let this little charade play out.......but to leave no doubts about who the real Damien is........ (Slices another scar onto the other Damien's face.) There. I admit an x-scar isn't exactly beautiful, but it's easier to get to than Infinity's way of marking clones. I can't believe I didn't notice you for THIS long. Worse still, YOU TOOK _ MY _ BODY AND SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: (Thinking.) If he said his power was cut to one millionth, and he's acting like there's no increased gravity.......(Out loud.) Uh-oh.  
  
(The second Damien takes the body and soul from the 'clone', and then the first Damien is crushed by the gravity.)  
  
Damien: So only MY power was saving you're worthless hide. I thought so. At least you kept the pretense of being like me........but you still shot down my reputation. These recent entities take me for a weak, pathetic, ignorant fool! (leaves.)  
  
Forte: Uh......(Turns of gravity.) While I sort this out, read the new chapter below..........  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter eleven: Prepare for trouble.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard woke up with a sigh. It was a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time since he slept in a bed. It was pretty comfortable. He got changed, and went to see what needed his attention today.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well this is a fine mess!"  
  
"Oh come on Jessie, at least we had some great punch at the party........" James tried to comfort her.  
  
Team Rocket had decided to stick around, and 'Team Evil'.........  
  
"THAT'S DEATH'S NAME FOR OUR GROUP, NOT AN OFFICIAL NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIT CALLING US THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jessie and James blinked.  
  
"Did you hear something?" They asked each other, "Never mind."  
  
"Hold it! If there's a castle, there's gotta be treasure or something to pay for it inside!" Meowth spoke up.  
  
Jessie and James looked at him.  
  
"MEOWTH YOU'RE A GENIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OW!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard had checked in with the Master Librarian. He wanted to borrow a few books. He was currently reading them. They were about the other worlds where his guests from the party were from. He didn't want to miss out on any important details. Then suddenly, an explosion rocked the throne room, and smoke started pouring in.  
  
"Prepare for trouble."  
  
"And make it double."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the....."  
  
Alucard had enough of their goofing off, and used a Hellfire spell to blast them away.  
  
"HUMPH! COULDN'T HE AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL WE WERE DONE WITH OUR INTRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT NERVE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"FORGET IT!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Alucard sighed, and started wondering who was trying to break into the castle.  
  
"Maybe I should have let them finish........ On second thought, they were rather annoying......."  
  
Then Alucard returned to the books.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Team Rocket landed a few feet away from 'Team Evil'.......  
  
"I swear, if I hear that name one more time, I'll......"  
  
....Uh, yes, well, Team Rocket stood up, and wobbled over to sit on some of the rocks around the bonfire.  
  
"Sheesh, he didn't even let us finish our intro......."  
  
Then Death stood up.  
  
"IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S TEAM EVIL'S TURN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Actrise snapped.  
  
"I'M SICK AND DAMNED TIRED OF THAN SHITTING NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then she kicked part of Death's robe into the fire. Death ran screaming into the forest trying to put it out. Then Actrise calmed down, and noticed everyone was staring at her.  
  
"........What? It IS a terrible name."  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"How about votes on a new name?"  
  
Again, everyone agreed. They sent ballots containing the new name suggestions, and Actrise read them.  
  
"One suggestion for 'Gruesome Twosome'?......THE SUGGESTIONS ARE FOR 'OUR' TEAM, NOT TEAM ROCKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then all but Jessie and Meowth threw their ballots into the fire.  
  
"JAMES, HOW DARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Then James received a painful slap to his face........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard finished the last book and sighed.  
  
"Well then, now I'll be better prepared the next time I hold a party here......."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's see.......One idea for 'Nightmare squad'. One for 'The Boogies'? Sheesh!"  
  
Actrise throws the suggestion of 'The Boogies' into the fire.  
  
"One for.......forget it Death!"  
  
Then she throws a suggestion for 'Team Evil' into the fire.  
  
"One for 'Dracula's servants', one for 'Evil's minions', and one for......"  
  
Then Actrise sweatdropped.  
  
"FOR GIVING UP THIS VENDETTA AND STARTING A PIZZA PLACE IN THE VILLAGE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHO THE HELL THOUGHT OF THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Then Camilla blushed.  
  
"Can I help it if I can't carry a grudge?"  
  
"No, BUT WHY THIS!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Then everyone realized they were ALL hungry.  
  
"Um, well, maybe we should get something to eat before we continue......."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well, here's your chance. Suggest a group name, or vote on one...... trust me, participation will make the story funnier. Count on it. 


	13. Camilla's version of 'The Boat Song'

"Okay, let's see......One vote for Nightmare Squad.......another for Nightmare Squad......?" Throws one for 'Team Evil' in the fire again.  
  
"HEY!" Death shouted.  
  
"Yet another one for Nightmare squad.......One for Dracula's Minions.........One for Joining Team Rocket........One for Gruesome Twosome again?"  
  
Then Actrise throws it into the fire.  
  
"One for a pizza shop again....."  
  
Actrise throws that one in the fire.  
  
"One more for Nightmare Squad.......One for 'Nightmare Squid'?" Actrise asks as she tosses it into the fire, "and the last vote is for Nightmare Squad. Nightmare Squad's the official name!"  
  
Jessie then stops counting something on her fingers.  
  
"Aren't there only eight of us?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Shaft replied.  
  
"Uh.......You counted eleven votes."  
  
Actrise sweatdrop.  
  
"And I made sure that no one double voted.......and that armored guy only makes it nine, so......."  
  
Then they all turn pale, and run screaming. Then Skriana the Shadow Dragon comes out of the shadows.  
  
"Hey! With my vote, that's ten, so......"  
  
Then she turns pale [I'm assuming gender from the name], and runs.  
  
"Gravy!"  
  
Then Ed of the 'Ed Boys' sits down.  
  
"NIGHTMARE SQUID WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
........Well, now we now where the Nightmare Squid vote came from..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard sighed. His servants were doing their job wrong.  
  
"Pardon me, but the white roses were supposed to be on the other side of the path."  
  
Then the werewolves blinked.  
  
"Opps........"  
  
"Well, maybe we can fix it........"  
  
Then the Nightmare Squad and Team Rocket ran through the open gates, and trampled poor Alucard.  
  
"GANG WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OUTTA THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"THE FOREST IS HAUNTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They ran right through the castle, hopped in one of the ferries, and paddled out the back entrance to the castle at warp speed. Alucard stood up, and brushed himself off.  
  
"That hurt............"  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Alucard moaned before Skriana the Shadow Dragon trampled him, bolted through the castle, and tripped on a throw rug, knocking herself out by colliding headfirst into a wall.  
  
"Sire! That last one is unconscious."  
  
Alucard brushed himself off again.  
  
"Whoever it is, take them to a guest room until they recover."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Then the vampire maid started off.  
  
"AND NO DRINKING THEIR BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alucard shouted after her.  
  
Then the maid sighed.  
  
"Darn it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"STROKE! STROKE! STROKE! STROKE!" De Rais ordered.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T KNOCK IT OFF, I'LL _ HAVE _ A STROKE!!!!!!!!" Jessie shouted at him.  
  
"This isn't helping my hair any either." Camilla complained.  
  
"Aw shut up!" Shaft shouted.  
  
"IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU BEFORE WE GET TO THE VILLAGE SHAFT, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A MAGGOT!"  
  
Then Actrise kicked Shaft in the groin, and Shaft's face scrunched up, and turned red as he held his groin in pain............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how is our guest?"  
  
"Still unconscious."  
  
"Oh. I'll check again soon."  
  
Then Alucard walked off.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Row, row, row your boat......."  
  
"Row, row, row your boat........"  
  
"Row, row, row your boat......."  
  
James, Death, and Meowth were starting to sing that song in a chain version, where one starts singing, the next one starts the first line during the other's second line, and so forth.  
  
"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream....."  
  
"Gently down the stream...."  
  
"Row, row, row your boat......"  
  
However, it became apparent they needed lessons in timing for singing, and they quickly got on the nerves of the others........  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie shouted at her partners.  
  
"Sorry." Was the tandem reply.  
  
"Does this mean I can pick my own song now?" Camilla asked.  
  
"AS LONG AS IT'S NOT THAT SONG THEY WERE SINGING!" Almost everyone shouted.  
  
Then Camilla stood up in the ferry [Which was forgivingly balanced so it wouldn't tip over when someone did that], and started singing in a soprano voice.  
  
[Die-hard fans of a certain game series will recognize this, and no, it's not from Castlevania. I can give the link to the music with it, but it says it's a remix. The music can be found at http://www.vgmusic.com/music/console/sony/ps1/Lunarwind.mid]  
  
"Wishing on a dream that seems far off~ Hoping it will come today. Into the starlit night, foolish dreamers turn their gaze, waiting on a shooting star. But, what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing? When the horizon darkens most, we all need to believe there is hope. Is there an angel watching closely over me? Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? I know my heart should guide me, but, there's a hole within my soul. What will fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing? I wish, then, for a chance, now all I need, is my star to come..."  
  
Then Camilla sat down, and the others were staring at her, except for Shaft, whose face was still scrunched up and red, and still holding his groin in pain........... 


	14. This is just TOO weird!

Jessie, James, Meowth, and the Nightmare Squad stepped out of the boat, and onto the pier that lead into the village. Shaft was frantically tapping Actrise's shoulder.  
  
"You can talk now, what is it?"  
  
Then Shaft did something he had to do since getting kicked by Actrise.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT HURT, DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then every light in the village turned on.  
  
"Uh-oh......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Skriana the Shadow Dragon woke up with a start from Shaft's scream of agony.  
  
"Geez! Who woke me up!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Then a skeleton opened the door to the guest room.  
  
"Are you all ri........."  
  
Skriana's eyes went wide, and she bolted out of the castle, setting new speed records, including a land speed record, and a record for the fastest runner..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard sighed when he heard the ruckus Skriana's sprint made. He looked out the window to see her bolting off into the forest.  
  
"It figured."  
  
Then Alucard finished working out the details of which of his staff he had forfeited to the mysterious informer he mentioned before.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, this is a fine mess you got us into Shaft!" Actrise scolded.  
  
"It's not my fault I had to scream in pain from when YOU kicked me in the groin!"  
  
"Shut up!" Jessie, James, and Meowth said in tandem.  
  
"They're ruining my hair!"  
  
Team Rocket and the Nightmare Squad were in stockades, lucky that the villagers were too tired to recognize them for now.  
  
"Forget your hair Camilla, we have to get out of here!" De Rais yelped.  
  
"Sheesh, afraid of being here all night?"  
  
"Yes! I'm a vampire dingy! I'LL FRY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The rest of the Nightmare Squad blinked, and sweatdropped.  
  
"EARLIER YOU SAID YOU CAN STAY IN SUNLIGHT WITHOUT DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
De Rais blinked.  
  
"I did? Oh yeah! I forgot."  
  
Then they all face faulted except for De Rais, and fate worked towards them, since they each broke the stocks holding them during that.  
  
"We're free! Let's get out of here!"  
  
They all ran off.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
De Rais followed, hopping along............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard was now tending to the matter of repairing and cleaning parts of the castle that weren't clean before the party. Needless to say, it's probably the most dangerous, disgusting, tedious, and downright longest job in the world.  
  
"Have we cleaned out the Royal Chapel yet?"  
  
"Not yet sire," An Axe Knight informed him, "It's hard cleaning up centuries of bird droppings!"  
  
Alucard winced in disgust hearing that.  
  
"Ugh! I'll see if I can get the Aqua Shades up there to help."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Several golems were cleaning up the catacombs and the abandoned mine. Then they came across something odd, and took it to Alucard........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A journal?"  
  
Alucard took the old journal from the golem, and gave the golem permission to return to the cleaning. Then he opened the book, and blew lots of dust out of the pages.  
  
"Not much in here.......Most of the pages are too torn to read. Let's see......... 'I have been assigned to the group endeavoring to purify the waters in the land the Prince of Darkness owns. The task is near impossible, but we believe that vast quantities of holy water will do it. We plan to use the abandoned mine under the castle as a sort of filter to purify the water, and make it safe to traverse for future generations of Belmonts. We had only to break through the upper target wall, which would create an underground waterfall for our purpose, but we came across catacombs with the bones of thousands that would be flooded if we finished our task. We must find a way to put those poor souls to rest before we continue.'........That's the last entry."  
  
Then Alucard decided to finish the work of the men that never finished their plans..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ONE, TWO, THREE!!!! HEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alucard and many of his servants were carefully hauling a giant cross, carved from stone down to the largest room of the catacombs, where Alucard had once fought Granfaloon. They then set the base of the cross deep into the floor of bones, and uncovered it. A Lycanthrope read the inscription.  
  
"This cross is placed in memory of all of Dracula Tepes, and of those that stood against the evil tyrant's reign of darkness. For all those whose bodily remains rest within these catacombs and mines, may this cross guide their souls to the afterlife."  
  
Alucard nodded solemnly, and left, taking the others with him.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard and the others took cover behind a high ledge covering their ears as a Bomb Knight lobbed a bundle of dynamite at a wall marked with an 'X'. Then the Bomb Knight ducked, and the explosion breached through the wall, and made a beautiful waterfall, with literally thousands of vials of Holy Water coming along the water at the top part, and smashing open on the rocks. The bubbling of the waterfall mixed the two waters, and pretty quickly, the water changed from purplish and sky blue, to a normal, clear color. They waited for all the holy water to mix in before the Lycanthrope tested the water by drinking some of it.  
  
".......I'm still alive! And it looks and tastes like pure water. Smell like it too..........HUH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Then the others watched as he became an infant werewolf cub. They sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh-no! That's just as bad as if the water was poisoned!"  
  
Then a servant yelled into the caves from the entrance to the waterfall cave.  
  
"SIRE, ONE OF THE VIALS WAS A YOUTH POTION BY MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE POURING MORE HOLY WATER INTO THE WATER TO FIX IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That explains why the lycanthrope became a baby."  
  
Then after a couple minutes, the water became perfectly clear, and seemed less tainted then normal water. Alucard then decided to try something.  
  
"I hope what I feel about this water is true."  
  
Then Alucard dipped the werewolf cub into the water, and set him down. Just as Alucard thought, the water now had a healing property that restored form. The lycanthrope was back to normal.  
  
"What a ride!" The werewolf exclaimed.  
  
Then the werewolf passed out......... 


	15. Okay that's just wrong, it's over alread...

Uber-sorry guys. I have put off updating this WAYYYYYY too long. I'm back on this though, and raring to go. /////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The Nightmare Squad and Team Rocket were still running, when they skidded to a stop.  
  
"Wait, aren't we far enough now?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I think we are.......where's De Rais?"  
  
Then he walked up, out of the stocks, and a much darker feeling about him.  
  
"You know what, I believe I should be the......"  
  
De Rais sweatdropped as he was ignored.  
  
"......simpletons."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
Alucard, meanwhile, was busy sorting the throne room out.  
  
"Maybe, just maybe with a little work, we can be accepted in the world of mortals."  
  
"SIRE!!!!!" A skeleton shouted as it ran in.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"THE LYCANTHROPE STUCK HIS HEAD INTO A SUIT OF ARMOR AND GOT STUCK!!!!!!!!"  
  
"......again.......he's been acting odd since the water incident."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
When Alucard arrived, the lycanthrope was banging around with it's head caught in a suit of armor. A Slogra and a Bloody Zombie were trying to grab him so they could remove the armor.  
  
"HOLD STILL DANG IT!!!!!!"  
  
The two then dove at the trapped werewolf, who stepped to the side in it's struggle so they hit each other head on. Alucard sighed.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I have NO idea........" the skeleton replied.  
  
"It seems everything's going crazy today."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Can I say I should be leader?"  
  
De Rais sweatdropped as the others were bickering.  
  
"I'm a lot more intelligent now......"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Guys........"  
  
"I say we should try to swipe that loot again!" Meowth suggested.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"No-no-no, we should make Alucard's life utter hell." Death informed them.  
  
"GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" The others shouted at De Rais.  
  
"I think I should take charge here."  
  
The others all stood silent, then all burst out laughing. De Rais then clenched his fists tightly, and growled in anger.  
  
"I MEANT IT!!!!!!"  
  
No sooner then he said that, he was clobbered over the head by the others, producing multiple large lumps on his head.  
  
"My brilliance is wasted on these fools........."  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
On a balmy beach, somewhere in Hawaii possibly, with the volcano in the back-ground, we find a tanned man with black hair and a grayish beard lying back in a lawn chair, watching the waves. The beach was mostly deserted, and seeing this man's entourage, we understand why as a Venus Weed springs up next to the man.  
  
"......"  
  
The monster looks up.  
  
"MASTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?! IT'S DAYLIGHT!!!!!"  
  
Then he holds up a bottle of strong sun block.  
  
"This stuff really works! I can FINALLY get a good tan!"  
  
Then he grinned, showing distinct canine teeth. Yes, this was Dracula. The same man allegedly dead that forgot to revise his will. The Venus Weed sweatdropped.  
  
"Master, we have a problem."  
  
Dracula sat up.  
  
"This had better be important. I wanted to ENJOY my vacation from causing evil."  
  
"Everyone thinks you're dead."  
  
"I should have left a memo saying I woke on my own."  
  
"I also said you shouldn't have put another coffin in your grave."  
  
"As I said, I wanted to enjoy this."  
  
"They put your will into effect."  
  
"So?" Dracula asked as he sipped on a pineapple fruit cocktail.  
  
"Alucard owns the castle."  
  
Dracula coughed and sputtered on his drink.  
  
"HE WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
De Rais stomped up to the castle gates.  
  
"I'll PROVE I'm truly worthy as master of that castle!"  
  
De Rais was about to knock, when.......  
  
"DAMN YOU FOOLS, OPEN THE GATES FOR YOUR MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
De Rais and all the demons at the gates sweatdropped.  
  
"EEEEKKK!!!!!"  
  
They rushed to do as he said, De Rais losing the evil look in his eyes, and helping open the gates as the oddly dressed Master of Castlevania headed to the throne room, as did his escort, carrying numerous suitcases and luggage with Hawaii stickers on them......  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
Alucard was double checking information with a skeleton.  
  
"No, we used up all of our food stock at the party, we will have to send for more."  
  
"PARTY!?!?!?!?! WHAT PARTY!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Alucard and the skeleton saw the odd group come in and drop the bags. Alucard looked over the person that said that. He was dressed in typical tourist clothes with dark sunglasses and a hat on his head.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"I'M YOUR FATHER YOU STUPID CHILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dracula shouted as he tore off the sunglasses.  
  
Alucard blinked.  
  
"I thought you were dead........and you're awfully well tanned for a vampire........"  
  
Dracula sweatdropped.  
  
"CAN'T I MERIT A VACATION ONCE IN AWHILE!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Alucard sighed.  
  
"Well, it's your own fault this whole mess happened........I myself am glad you're back, YOU can get this mess while I can go back to my eternal sleep."  
  
"What mess?"  
  
"You tell him." Alucard told the skeleton as he left.  
  
"Er-hem! We've run out of food, the poisoned rivers of the castle have been replaced with holy water, there's some repairs needing to be done, and.............."  
  
"ADRIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alucard smirked as his full-vampire father realized the whole of what happened.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Actrise, Shaft, Death, and Camilla sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh, our true master's calling. BYE!!!!"  
  
The four took off like a bullet.  
  
".....HEY! WAIT!!!! WE'RE LOST OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
End. 


End file.
